The Way of a Demon's Master
by LittleAngel243
Summary: Sebastian has had a sudden change in mood lately, and Ciel is determined to get to the bottom of it. But when he does, the butler's welfare is on the line because of the actions he takes. Sebastian flees to the crimson reaper for help.
1. The Discovery

Sebastian had been acting differently lately. He had been more guarded and temperamental than was normal for the demon, who was usually so collected, and he had begun to neglect his tasks, ignoring Ciel flat out, and hiding away in his room, locking the door so no one would dare enter. Today, however, things had gotten out of hand, and he had snapped at the boy when he had mouthed off during a lesson, yelling at him and striking him across the face.

The boy had looked shocked, scared and even a little hurt by his butler's actions, and he had pressed Sebastian for answers. Sebastian ignored him and stormed off to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Now, he laid on his bed, curled around a pile of five tiny creatures, resembling embryos. He purred softly as one, the only girl, made a plaintive sound and snuggled closer to him. He didn't even notice the boy, recently a demon, standing in the doorway until Ciel gasped softly. He quickly covered the small creatures in a blanket, growling a warning at Ciel, who ignored it and moved closer.

"Sebastian..." he said softly, "are those... kittens...?" he asked softly, as Sebastian pressed his babies closer to himself, protecting them.

"No, but you'd be better off thinking they were." he snarled, teeth bared as his jaws snapped at the boy when Ciel reached to stroke his head. He was trying not to feel the pleasure the touch caused, whining and grabbing at the blanket containing the small creatures when Ciel slipped them out of his grasp.

He watched, obviously upset, as Ciel opened up the blanket and picked up the small girl, turning her and examining her a bit to roughly for Sebastian or the baby's liking, as she cried at his touch. It took all of Sebastian's mental strength to stop himself from swiping her away and comforting the baby, then making sure Ciel never laid a finger on one of the little beings again.

"Sebastian..." he said, tightening his grip on her as she squirmed in an attempt to get away from him, "What is this?"

"Fine. I fell pregnant. Do whatever you want with them, but don't expect me to watch you slaughter or force my babies to mate with you..." he sighed, getting off the bed. He watched in horror as Ciel felt a warm liquid seep from between his fingers, and he looked down to see that he had squeezed enough for her bladder to release. He threw her to the ground, Sebastian barely catching her before she hit, as Ciel picked up another one.

"Master..." Sebastian growled, placing her a safe distance away before turning to the boy, "Why are you still here?" He stalked forward, only to stop in his tracks as the boy snatched up another baby demon, holding tightly.

"Hold it there, Sebastian. You say you don't want to watch anything happen to your babies? I'll give you one baby to keep, but the rest die. Got it?" He growled. Sebastian nodded, standing his ground as he thought it an empty threat. Ciel, seeing no movement to leave in the demon, growled, squeezing until the next baby too was releasing his bladder with pain-filled noises. He loosened his grip and flipped the baby boy onto his back, stroking his tiny cock to hardness with his finger and thumb.

The baby responded well, arching and purring into the touch, whines spilling from his lips as Sebastian turned his head away.

"Sebastian, I like this one. Pick which one you want,and keep this one too. But he is mine, understood?" He said. Sebastian nodded and bowed, picking the girl and his master's favourite up and carrying them off to a safer destination, trying to ignore the scared, painful cries of the other three babies.

Sebastian hid them in a safer location, hearing the screams of the others being cut off abruptly, signalling the ends of their tiny lives. Lives which had meant so much to the demon.


	2. The Aftermath

It dragged on for hours, but to Sebastian, it felt like decades. He curled himself around the remaining two babies and tried to force his instinct to protect the rest down.

After the boy came in to tell him it was done, Sebastian covered the two he had left and bolted to check the damage. The smell of copper assaulted his nose, and he wrinkled his upper lip in an attempt to block it out. He almost gagged when he entered his room.. Blood was splattered everywhere. Sweeping a saddened gaze around the room produced no view of any survivors. Turning to leave, however, he heard a tiny, pitiful, wheezing cry. He turned and saw a baby wedged under the wardrobe, still alive. He quickly shushed it and hid it in the wardrobe that it had been hiding under.

He fed it quickly and left, going to get the cleaning supplies. On his way, he passed Ciel in the hall.

"Oh, Sebastian." the boy said.

The demon whirled around at the mention of his name. "Yes, my lord?"

"One of your spawn escaped me... He's smart. I think I'll let him live..." he said, turning and walking off.

Sebastian cleaned his room up, bringing his other two back and collecting the third from the closet. He nuzzled them, taking a few moments out of his schedule to feed and clean his babies, licking the survivor clean of his blood.

He soon stood and covered his babies, leaving to go about his duties as head butler. Ciel gave him more of a load than usual, and he was sure it was to see if he could starve the babies to death. He fed them again, exhausted, and cleaned up any messes they had made. Sebastian got them settled and asleep, soon sleeping as well.


	3. Life's Changes

In the morning, Sebastian woke up earlier than he usually did, feeding and cleaning them once again before standing, covering them, and getting dressed. He left his room after securing it, leaving them tucked in the wardrobe on a pile of blankets and clothes that needed to be washed.

Sebastian woke up the other servants, assigning them their tasks for the day. He then proceeded to be complained to about different problems by the servants and did everything himself. He prepared breakfast again and went to wake up Ciel, being hit and told some choice words in his native tongue, Latin, by the boy.

Eventually, he dragged the boy up. Sebastian dressed and fed him, getting him started on work and popping back to check on his babies. He fed and cleaned them again, leaving and taking more abuse at the hands of the boy.

Sebastian gave him his lessons and brought him lunch, popping back in to feed the three again. He left, once again, he gave the boy more work, getting hit and yelled at, before taking care of yet more mistakes.

Sebastian didn't hear anything more from Ciel until it was time to give him supper, and he fed his babies a few times during that time. He fed the boy some human food, being kicked out for the rest of the evening. He cared for his babies while he waited for another task, which came when Ciel was ready for bed.

He got the boy ready, taking care of any last requests, most of them now demeaning. He left and went to his room, doting on his babies until they fell asleep. He took care of any chores and returned to his babies, falling asleep quickly alongside them.

The next few days continued that way. About a week later, things started going back to normal with Ciel.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Who's the father?"

Sebastian went silent. He couldn't ignore his master's question, but he didn't want to answer. He sighed. "I have no idea... I didn't get a chance to see his face... He was on me, then he was gone..." he muttered.

Ciel's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what he had expected the answer to be, but he never thought that the answer would be something like that. "Oh... I see..." he said softly, casting his eyes down.


	4. This

He nodded. "I wish I knew... But he wouldn't care... It's just how demons are..." Sebastian sighed, hearing a baby start to cry. He looked at the boy for permission and Ciel nodded with a roll of his eyes, and Sebastian rushed to tend to his babies, soon calming them all and returning to Ciel's side.

He went back to his task, tucking the boy in. His mothering instinct seemed to kick in, and he leaned in to place a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead before pulling back and purring a soft "Good night, my little one..."

Ciel scowled at his actions, but decided that he was too tired to call Sebastian out on it right now. It could wait until morning, right? He watched softly as Sebastian turned out the light and pulled the blanket up.

"Now, would you like something to eat or drink before you sleep?" Sebastian asked gently.

"No..." the boy murmured, yawning and soon falling asleep. Sebastian slunk out of the room, completing his normal chores then returning to his babies for the night, surprised to find an all too familiar spider demon curled around them gently.

"Claude." he snapped gently, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Relax, Michaelis, can't I come and visit my babies?"

"You? You got me pregnant? You bastard..." Sebastian growled, prickling in a mixture of rage and frustration.


	5. That

"Of course I did... I didn't think much of it at first, but something kept calling me back here to care for them..."

"Well, I don't need your help, Faustus, so leave." Sebastian spat at the other demon.

Claude nodded, slipping out the window, and Sebastian curled up to the babies, feeding them before all of them fell asleep. He woke up to Ciel smiling down at him, and a warm body pressed up behind him.

He turned to see who it was, and his lips were immediately captured in a rough kiss. and his eyes widened to see Claude's face. He pushed him away.

"It looks like you've found the father, Sebastian." Ciel teased. He chased Claude out, going about the routine he had built up, returning late that night.

Claude was back, and was soon kicked out again. He sighed and picked up his babies, slipping out the window with them after writing a quick note to Ciel, heading to the one place that he would still have relative sanctuary; Grell's house.


	6. And Te Other Thing

Sebastian knocked at the door, and William answered.

"What do you want, demon?" he asked, adjusting his glasses before looking down and seeing the three tiny bundles in Sebastian's arms. "Oh, I see. Come in then." He sighed, stepping back to allow Sebastian entry.

The demon slipped inside and was immediately fussed over by Grell.

"Oh, bassy, where did you get these three little cuties?~" she giggled, playing with one, letting it grab onto her finger and hair, pulling at the reaper's red locks.

"Actually, I gave birth to them... I-I was looking for a place to stay until they don't need me anymore..." He said.

"Why? Is that brat not treating you right?" she snapped, looking up from where one of the boys was yanking her head down with her hair.

"Not at first, but now..." he sighed retelling the story to her and Will.

"So, now I'm looking for sanctuary..." he said, and Grell nodded, leaving no room for Will to argue with her. She rushed off, setting up the guest room for him.

She rushed back and pulled him to the room giving him an excited tour of the entire property.


End file.
